


a future not yet extinguished

by Melody_Jade



Category: Wò Hǔ Cáng Lóng | Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Jen almost didn't make it back in time with the antidote. Cradling Mu-Bai's unconscious body, Shu-Lien was terrified that he'd passed on, but fortunately she could still feel a pulse in his wrist. It was weak and slow, and growing fainter by the minute, but for now his heart continued beating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a future not yet extinguished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ijemanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/gifts).



> Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon is an old favorite of mine, but the ending is just so tragic. I couldn't be happier to write AU fic where nobody dies. I hope you enjoy this fic, ijemanja!

  

* * *

  

In the end, Jen almost didn't make it back in time with the antidote.

Cradling Mu-Bai's unconscious body, Shu-Lien was terrified that he'd passed on, but fortunately she could still feel a pulse in his wrist. It was weak and slow, and growing fainter by the minute, but for now his heart continued beating.

After Jen rushed in with Master Bo, precious antidote held carefully in her hands, Shu-Lien was aware of how calm she felt as she prepared the antidote, grounding it into a paste for easy application. It was a deadly combination of herbs and poisons, potent enough to kill on its own, but when used together with Jade Fox’s poison they neutralized each other. Shu-Lien still didn’t know whether she could fully trust Jen, but it was their last gamble.

Scooping up some of the paste onto a clean cloth, she held it to his neck, at the spot where the poison dart had pierced him, applying pressure so that it would be absorbed quickly. Mu-Bai showed no outward change upon application of the antidote, he didn't recover miraculously, but at least he didn't react adversely as well.

As they waited, Shu-Lien recalled memories of their lives together. She remembered the first time she met him, introduced to each other by Shu-Lien’s fiancé, who was also Mu-Bai’s sworn brother. She remembered him beside her as she mourned her dead fiancé, who died in a _jianghu_ skirmish much like what happened tonight. Mu-Bai had gripped her shoulder then, a forbidden touch, borne out of mutual grief and comfort, and he had sworn, on Heaven and Earth, that he would do his best to achieve any wish of hers.

She held him in her arms now, one hand holding the antidote to his neck and the other still holding his wrist, feeling every single beat of his pulse. “You promised you would fulfill any wish of mine,” she whispered against his forehead. “So come back to me, don’t leave me like _he_ did, please.”

She prayed to all the deities she knew, and even those that she didn’t. _If he survived this_ , she thought, _I’ll give up everything, I’ll serve you forever._

She prayed to Mu-Bai’s old Master, to her parents and her fiancé, to everyone they had lost over the years. _Please let me have more time with him. Don’t take him back so soon._

It was absolutely quiet in here except for the trickling of rainwater from the broken roof. She was barely aware of the other people in here with her – Master Bo and Jen – as they all waited in silence, listening anxiously to Mu-Bai’s shallow breathing.

She gripped his hand tightly, pouring every bit of her love and determination into him. _Please, please, come back to me._

His face was so pale, his hand so cold.

Shu-Lien had known loss. Her parents’ deaths, her fiancé’s passing. She had weathered them all. She didn't know if she had the strength to continue on should Mu-Bai leave her too.

 _Please,_ she begged the deities and people long gone, _just one miracle, and I would never ask for anything ever again._

Suddenly he seized up, and she fought to hold him down as he took deep, shuddering breaths and convulsed in her arms. Distantly she heard Jen explain that this was all normal, part of the process of neutralizing the poison.

Still, it hurt her to see him brought so low, to see this man she loved, who was always so controlled and self-assured, shaking involuntarily and vomiting blood so dark it was almost black.

His convulsing and vomiting eventually ceased, although his deep gasping breaths still continued, and she leaned him back into her arms, soothing him.

She waited and was rewarded as his eyes opened, at first bloodshot and unfocused. He gradually grew more aware of his surroundings, and like an arrow, his eyes found her. “Shu-Lien?” He whispered, voice weak and hoarse, but still such a welcome sound.

He found the strength to squeeze her hand, and finally, she broke down, sobbing in relief as she rested her forehead against his.

 

* * *

 

Afterward, Jen knelt in front of them, the Green Destiny sword held horizontal in both palms as she begged for their forgiveness.

It had been several hours after the antidote was first administered, and Mu-Bai had spent the time meditating, regulating his energy flow and purging the rest of the poison out. Shu-Lien had stayed by his side, wiping the sweat off his brow. It was a wifely gesture, a bold touch when she had never initiated touching him before, but after the events of last night, after his declaration of love and nearly losing him, she couldn’t stop touching him, having to confirm for herself that he was still warm and alive beside her.

Mu-Bai had since come out of his meditation, looking much better, although he was still too weak to get up. So he sat cross-legged on the wet floor, Shu-Lien sitting close to him. They studied Jen’s downcast head, her body bowed low in penitence, sword held high as an offering.

They turned to look at one another. Long years of friendship and mutual longing had allowed them to perfect the art of having entire conversations in one glance. Here, as always, Shu-Lien knew what Mu-Bai was contemplating with just one look at him, and it was a decision that she agreed completely with. She gave him a brief nod.

There was also something else in Mu-Bai’s expression, a soft emotion that he had never allowed himself to express before. Shu-Lien suspected the same look was on her face.

Standing up, she walked over to Jen, taking the sword from her. Holding it by its hilt, she bent, using her free hand to grip Jen’s hands, urging her to rise. Jen refused, bowing even lower.

Shu-Lien once again urged her to rise, applying gentle pressure. When at last the girl reluctantly rose, Shu-Lien took her hairpin, still clutched tightly in Jen’s pale hands, and carefully pinned it to Jen’s hair.

Catching Jen’s eyes, she told her, “Whatever mistakes you made, you atoned for them when you brought back the antidote in time. You have our forgiveness and our gratitude, as long as you promise me that you will always remain true to yourself.” At Jen’s dazed nod, she smiled and continued, “Now go to Mount Wudang, Lo is waiting for you there. It’s time to reach for your own happiness, Jen.”

Leaving the girl to her chaotic thoughts, she moved over to Master Bo, who stood silently at one side. “Master Bo,” Shu-Lien said as she handed him the Green Destiny sword, “please ensure that this sword is delivered to your employer Sir Te.”

He received the sword with reverence, head bowed respectfully as he asked, “If I may ask, what are both of your plans?”

She glanced back at Mu-Bai, who gave her a nod. There was no going back now.

Addressing both Jen and Master Bo, she raised her voice loud and clear. “After avenging his Master’s death by killing the wanted criminal Jade Fox, Heroic Swordsman Li Mu-Bai succumbed to his injuries and passed away. His body was laid to rest and his soul is finally at peace. Yu Shu-Lien, witnessing the death of an old beloved friend, decided to go into seclusion to mourn him. The leadership of her security escort agency will hereby pass on to her second in command.”

Both Jen and Master Bo jerked in shock, identical shocked expressions on their faces. Master Bo was the first to break the silence. "You mean.. you want to fake the death of Hero Li?"

Shu-Lien went back to stand at Mu-Bai’s side, who took her hand in his, cradling it gently, uncaring of their audience.

He spoke, voice hoarse but clear. “ As the saying goes, _a person in_ jianghu _cannot live freely_. For years I have lived my life by the hero code, giving parts of myself to the world. Today I nearly paid with my life, leaving behind the one person I loved most in this world. I have long wanted to retire from the _jianghu_ world, but the events of the last few days have told me that as long as I live, I'll never be able to fully escape it."

He squeezed Shu-Lien's hand as he finished his speech. "It is time for Li Mu-Bai to die. Only then can we lead a truly anonymous life."

 

* * *

 

Seeing that their minds were made up, Master Bo and Jen could only agree to keep the secret to their graves, never telling another soul that Li Mu-Bai still lived. They prepared to leave, exchanging farewells with Shu-Lien and Mu-Bai. 

Master Bo bowed deeply before leaving, the Green Destiny sword wrapped safely in cloth and slung around his back. He cupped both hands in a gesture of respect and goodbye. “It has been an honor to fight alongside both of you. I now wish you all the best. Farewell.”

Shu-Lien and Mu-Bai cupped their hands in the same manner. “Farewell, and take care.”

Jen kowtowed three times to them, both in repentance and also an acknowledgement that had things gone differently, perhaps she could have become Mu-Bai’s disciple. Shu-Lien walked her to the entrance, squeezing Jen’s hands in one last gesture of farewell.

She stood watching until both their horses disappeared from view. 

Going back inside, she saw Mu-Bai struggling to his feet, and she hurried to his side, admonishing him to stay seated. “What are you doing? You are still weak, you shouldn't be getting up. Meditate more to replenish your strength instead. Don't forget, the hastier you are, the slower your recovery.”

Even before the words left her mouth, she realized just how much they sounded like the nagging of a wife to a stubborn husband. She blushed. Recognizing the direction of her thoughts, Mu-Bai gave her a small smile. It was a rare sight, as Mu-Bai hardly ever smiled, and she gazed at him, feelings of love and bashfulness warring within her.

Mu-Bai once again captured her hand, bidding her to sit beside him. Just one day ago, he would never have touched her so casually, not unless there was a dire reason, but now it was as though he couldn’t stop himself from reaching for her. 

She sat down beside him, closer than they had ever been before. For several moments they didn't speak, both staring at their joined hands, which were callused from long years of martial arts training, an imprint of the rough lives they had both led.

He brought his free hand up to her face, cradling it, brushing at the tear tracks that had dried on her cheek. There was anguish in his face. “I am sorry I brought you such pain.”

She leaned into his caress. “Don't apologize. They were tears of relief that you survived."

His gaze turned solemn. “Will you regret it? Leaving your security escort agency and your friends behind to roam the world with a man presumed to be dead?”

She shook her head, still holding his gaze. “The agency can go on without me. What I want is a life with you. I want to wake up with you by my side, walk along the same paths you do, see the same scenery you do, hear the same birdsong. I know what regret is. I felt it keenly when I watched you deteriorating away just now, when I realized I never told you how much I love you. _That_ was regret. This – spending a lifetime beside you – I will never regret it.”

Mu-Bai’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. He let go of her hand to cradle both sides of her face. "That is the future I dreamed of too, a peaceful life with you by my side. Shu-Lien, I love you. No matter what happens in the future, I never want to be parted from you again. Right here and now, with Heaven as my witness, will you agree to be my wife?”

Tears once again falling down her face, this time due to happiness, Shu-Lien agreed.

They sealed their betrothal with a kiss – the second one they had ever shared. Their first kiss, just before Mu-Bai had fallen unconscious last night, had tasted of desperation and regret. This one tasted of hope.

As Mu-Bai settled back into his meditation, Shu-Lien kept close to his side, leaning against him. Her head resting on his shoulder, she shared and reveled in the warmth of his body as she dreamed about their bright future.

 

* * *

 


End file.
